Sword of Darkness
by Superblade
Summary: Hi. I'm Link. I'm known as the Hero of Time. All I know is that I'm supposed to kill Ganon. Man, I suck at it... Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda First Fic, review please. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


Chapter 1

* * *

I brought my sword down on the monster, listening to the whistle of the air along the blade. It went straight through the first monster and into the second, lodging into it. I pulled it out quickly, fearing a stab in the back. Looking around and seeing nothing, I let my sword drop silently to my side. I looked around at the battlefield, seeing the bodies of several goblins trying to defend their master.

Why did this have to happen? So much blood and death. Why me?! Out of all the people in Hyrule, why did I have to have the special symbol on the back of my hand? Even as a kid, with everyone playing "swordfight", I wanted instead to go and practice my letters, or maybe my writing, but definitely not sword fighting.

Oh, I guess I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Link. Yep, that's me, the bookworm. Never playing "Hero of Time", and now I am the Hero of Time.

I glanced toward the north, where a large storm was brewing. Dark storm clouds were surrounding the Tower of Ganon, or as it used to be called Hyrule Castle. From what I've heard, it used to be a prosperous place, where people would come from far and wide to be there, the capitol of Hyrule. It used to be filled with people, tourists, locals, and merchants alike. But that was years ago. Now it is a place where people are afraid to go, being filled with ReDeads, which are basically zombies.

I whistled as loud as I could, then started slowly jogging toward the Tower of Ganon. I heard a quiet neigh signaling the approach of my large brown horse, Epona. I turned just in time to dodge out of the way of an over-enthusiastic Epona. I walked over slowly, to alert her of my presence. I made my way over to her face, petting her. She neighed loudly, signaling that she wanted a carrot, I sighed with a smile before giving it to her. Too many and my horse will get too full, too few and she will be too weak to carry me, even though I don't weigh very much. I placed my foot in the stirrup and sword my leg over her back, seating myself comfortably. I kicked her into a steady trot, heading toward the Tower.

As I felt the wind blowing through my hair, I let a small smile dart across my face. Riding Epona reminded me of better times, when my most pressing worry was what I was going to eat for dinner, let alone saving Hyrule. If I closed my eyes, I could almost imagine thatI was riding through Hyrule field, without a care in the world. It was only a few days ago too…

From what the legends say, the Hero of Time was supposed to get a legendary blade that could supposedly repel evil. It was said that the blade was so powerful, it could burn away evil that harbored something good, like the Hero of Light in his wolf form. I never got such a blade. All I got was a blessing from an old priest and an ordinary sword.

A fowl smell that reeked of bokoblin reached my nose. It snapped me from my reverie in an instant, making me alert. I looked around, seeing no immediate threat. I looked up, and there before me was, as it was formerly called, Castle Town.

I dismounted Epona; she wouldn't go anywhere near ReDeads. It must be an ingrained sense of self-preservation. I crossed the bridge, drawing my sword and shield as I did so. I glanced around, keeping my eye out for any ReDeads. I quickly darted around a corner, then another, then another, until I was at the path that led to the Tower. Looking again for any ReDeads, I quickly jogged forward on the path.

As I neared the tower, I felt an ever growing sense of fear come over me. How was I, of all people, supposed to get all the way up the tower and kill the Dark King, Ganon? How was I, the bookworm, supposed to save Hyrule?

I shook my head to rid myself of these thoughts as I came up to the huge door. It was black with strange symbols around the perimeter. The symbols looked like a mix between Ancient Hylian and Twili. When I pushed on the door, the strange symbols lit up with a bright turquoise light, almost blinding me.

I closed my eyes, and when the light faded, I found that the door had opened, leading to a dark corridor. I put my sword and shield away before taking out a lantern that a friend gave me when I was young. I walked forward, holding out the lantern to see. After I had walked for a while, I felt the corridor start to gradually slope upwards.

After a few minutes of walking uphill, I came to a wooden door. It wasn't very big, just enough for me to get through if I bent my head. When I walked through, I came upon a large, black room with no apparent exits. I walked around with my sword and shield drawn, just in case something jumped out of the shadows.

When I had walked through about half the room, I found several large notches in the wall. I looked up and saw that they led up to an alcove, maybe about thirty feet up. Sighing, I put my hands in some notches that were a little above my head while putting my feet in notches about knee level. I then started to climb.

After I had gotten only a few feet up, my arms and legs started to hurt. If I knew I was ever going to have to do this, I would have definitely gone rock climbing with the other boys. Sadly, I didn't, so here I am.

When I reached the top, I collapsed on the ground, breathing heavily. My legs and arms burned with a fire I had rarely ever experienced before. Getting up on my hands and knees, I slowly got myself up. After managing to get my breathing under control, I looked around for the first time. The alcove was small; only a few feet wide and about ten feet in depth. There was no door.

Knowing something was up, I felt around the inner wall, only feeling the cold stone that made it up. I must have stepped on a pressure plate or something, because suddenly a panel slid out of the way, revealing a giant staircase with a red rug. Quietly taking out my sword and shield, I walked up.

After walking quietly for what felt like years, I came upon a huge door, with gold and silver inlaid. I placed my hand on the door and began to push when it suddenly sprang open, causing me to stumble. When I straightened, I was met with the sight of the Evil King himself.

Holding out my sword and shield, I challenged Ganon to a duel. Laughing, he mocked, "And who is it I am fighting? I would not want him to die unnamed!"

I didn't answer. It shows disrespect, as well as giving away emotions to the enemy. This was important, as I was scared out of my mind.

"Very well then…" Ganon rushed me, knocking my sword and shield away, and clutching my neck. I grabbed his hands, wriggling, trying to get free. He lifted me up off the ground, and I struggled even more.

"You really thought you could beat me…" He laughed maniacally. "I guess the goddesses will just have to send a new hero."

My eyes widened.

"Oh, you didn't think I would know who was the goddesses' chosen hero, did you?"

My vision started to go black; I was losing consciousness. Just before I lost consciousness completely, I felt Ganon throw me, and air rushing past me.


End file.
